


Cutie

by MysticX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dirty Talk, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Top Hinata Shouyou, thigh riding, time skip haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: "Where do you think you're going? You really think I'm gonna let you off the hook when you were trying to get yourself off on me?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 504





	Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> JKSKJHKJ here u go!! im v sorry for barely updating, school has been hard, and i cant promise regular updates anytime soon ;-; but every once in a while i will be posting, so please look out for that~!

A quiet moan exited the Schweiden Adlers setter as he felt Hinata's thigh twitch slightly in his sleep, completely unaware of what his boyfriend was going through whilst on his lap. He gulped, sighing shakily as he tried to get a hold of himself.

 _"S-shit..."_ Kageyama whispered, slowly feeling blood rush down to his bulge, feeling his stomach light on fire as broken fragments of pleasure went through his body. The rain was pattering lightly outside, weather cold as he and Hinata were all cozy against each other, the video games on the wooden table long forgotten.

Another sharp feeling of pleasure went through him as he gasped, volume a little too loud as he quickly covered his mouth, but the damage was already done; Hinata was stirring awake. Kageyama looked in horror as he desperately tried to formulate a plan to hastily but quietly make his way out of the outside hitter's lap, only for his hips to be held down onto Hinata's thighs firmly in place. The action was so sudden, it made Kageyama elicit a lewd moan, almost feeling fireworks go off in his stomach.

"Mm? What do I have here?" The orange haired muttered quietly, using his hands to slowly move his boyfriend's hips in a little circle, watching the way he twitched and quivered in pleasure. "You're so silly, Kageyama..." He trailed off slowly raising his head as he moved to gaze right at his lover's eyes.

"You don't think I can tell when my little prince is being a little slut~?"

"S-sorry, I'll just get o-off-" He stuttered, face heating up as he tried to bow out of his boyfriend's lap, only to feel a hand slip and tug onto his soft hair. His head turned back to Hinata, who's eyes were dark and clouded with lust.

"Where do you _think_ you're going? You really think I'm gonna let you off the hook when you were trying to get yourself off on me?"

The setter shivered under his gaze, gasping as he felt Hinata start moving his hips again, the fire inside of him burning as he moaned lightly. Hinata smiled.

"What a cutie I have here." He teased, watching as he felt Kageyama slowly start soaking through his pants, a flustered blush plastered across his face as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "You like this, don't you?"

The setter looked up, his eyes barely keeping focus as little huffs escaped his mouth, feeling himself drip at the way Hinata was looking at him. _"Y-yes, I do... Feels good..."_ He replied breathily. Suddenly, Hinata sped up the pace, watching as he saw Kageyama slowly start losing his mind, wanton moans leaving his mouth as he gave up on caring about making noise. 

"You look like such a slut right now, Kageyama..." Hinata trailed off, smirking. "A filthy little slut..." He remarked, licking his lips as he slowly took his hands away from the setter's hips, smiling proudly as he saw him keep rutting on his thigh.

"You think you can cum without my help, prince~? I'll be _so_ proud if you do."

Kageyama's eyes sparkled. _"Y-you'll be proud... O-of me?"_ He questioned, rutting himself faster on Hinata's thigh, little whines exiting his lips.

"Mhm, I will~" He affirmed, his eyes darkening as he spoke. "So will you do it for me?"

A loud moan made its way out of the setter's throat, a few tears sliding down his face. _" 'M already s-so close for y-you..."_

"Really? Hm, you must've been so horny today if you're about to cum that fast." Hinata remarked, feeling his eyes shimmer as he saw the telltale signs of Kageyama getting closer and closer to orgasm.

Kageyama was in absolute heaven. He looked like the dirtiest little whore, rutting onto his boyfriend's thigh, looking absolutely shameless as he moaned loudly, but it didn't matter to him. He was _his_ whore, Hinata's filthy little whore.

And that? He _loved_ that.

 _"Mmm, Hinata..."_ He whimpered, feeling his legs shake slightly. He buried his face into the crook of the orange haired's neck, his breathing going erratic. " _G-gonna cum, 'm so f-fucking close..."_

"Mm, what are you gonna do, prince~? Tell me." Hinata ordered, ushering Kageyama's face out of hiding as he wrapped one hand around his throat, squeezing the sides gently as he saw his boyfriend's eyes dilate by a massive amount. "Don't hide your face, alright? Wanna see your eyes roll back as you cum like the little slut that you are."

Kageyama moaned at his words, feeling himself drown in a sea of pleasure as he was getting nearer and nearer to orgasm.

_"G-gonna cum on Hinata's t-thigh like the little s-slut that I a-am..."_

"Good boy." Hinata muttered under his breath as he felt Kageyama rutting faster and faster, his moans lewd and disgusting as he smirked, knowing the part when he'll cum a little too well, and that's when Kageyama's pathetic eyes look at his, a pleading look plastered on his cute little face.

"Cum for me, Kageyama."

With a final rut from Kageyama's hips, and a torturing press of Hinata's firm thigh between the setter's legs, he came with a pathetic cry, his head thrown back as he felt Hinata move his thigh to help him ride out his orgasm.

Kageyama was almost delirious the moment he finally calmed down, his hips twitching a bit as he gasped at the overstimulation going through him, being stuck in a cycle of his hips twitching and crying out from how sensitive he was, until Hinata took pity, giggling as he slowly nudged Kageyama out of his lap. Smiling, he caught sight of the man's sticky underwear.

"Mm, you really are filthy..." He remarked, looking at his spent boyfriend, his eyes widening in surprise before relaxing with contentment as he found out that his prince had fallen asleep from his cute little orgasm.

Caressing his soft black hair, he sighed, smiling.

"What a cutie I have here~"


End file.
